


In Denial

by JamiKali00



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiKali00/pseuds/JamiKali00
Summary: Ruggie made the wrong move. The wrong move became a painful event for Ruggie. He really shouldn't accepted Leona's offer.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia & Lilia Vanrouge, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. Where it all started

Ruggie is a young and splendid fellow from the Savanaclaw dorms. He's often seen with Leona since Leona was a spoiled, lazy young master from the Kingscholars. He was his happiness. He was his everything. Until, one night, Leona, called him. It was a peaceful night for Ruggie that day,happy because he the taught of being needed by the person you admire calls you. Not until Leona asked him a question. 

"Ruggie, I want you to be my friend with benefits. I don't know who to ask aside from you." Leona said, still in his bed, lying down. 

"Leona-san? W-what do you mean by friends with benefits?" Ruggie asked in confusion. 

"I mean what I said. Be my sex friend." Leona coldly response. He knew that using Ruggie wouldn't hurt at all his feelings. He knew that he wouldn't like him anyways.

It was never a good idea that Ruggie accepted Leona's offer of being a friend. A friend with benefits."But Leona-san, why should it be me?"

"Because I have my reasons. You're the only one who would definitely agree anyways."

Yeah, he was taken advantage of being too obedient to Leona. Not a good idea indeed.Ruggie was sure, fine with things because he felt needed. But days passed by, it was hurting him. He was only a friend with benefits. A friend who would satisfy his beloved person's sexual desires. Nothing more than that.

"Leona-san, you called?"

"I need your hole right now. Hurry up"

"Oh, yeah. What do I expect anyways." Ruggie mumbled to himself. 

He was still happy that he could be the only one to satisfy his beloved person.But it was a wrong move for Ruggie.But it was a wrong move for Ruggie. 

"It's great that I have you around. I could just spend my days off fucking you"

"It's fine. I love it anyways. I belong to you after all" Ruggie was giving hints of his affection to Leona, in which he immediately asked. 

"Ruggie, what are you talking about?"

"I don't want to back out now. I... I love you Leona-san. I've always had." Ruggie confessed, feeling confident that Leona love him back.Leona didn't give a reply, instead, he gave a sigh.

"I shouldn't have asked you in the first place then."

"Leona... san?"

"First of all, I asked you to be my fuck buddy because I expect you wouldn't fall for me after all, you've been my underling for how many times already. Second, I expected that you accept immediately because you know that I hate trouble when someone would fall for me. And third, Ruggie. I don't like you. I don't like you the same way you like me. " Leona stood up from his bed, gathering Ruggie's clothes.

"B-but-//"

"Leave, Ruggie." He handed Ruggie's clothes, signaling to get out of his room immediately.

"N-no, don't! Let me know why you--//"

"I said LEAVE ALREADY!" Leona narrowed his eyes, causing Ruggie to shiver.Ruggie immediately get up, getting back his clothes that were hand downs from his beloved. As soon as he was about to depart from the door, Leona spoke.

"After leaving that door, do not ever come to me again."

"Leona-san! Not that, please!" Ruggie pleaded, but it didn't do a thing.Ruggie went back to his room, crying his eyes out. Leona on the other hand, immediately got an appointment with Vil for tomorrow.The next day, Ruggie went to wake up Leona. Knowing Leona, he was probably still asleep. Upon checking Leona's room, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen Leona-san?" Ruggie asked the other student in the dorms.

"Leona-san? Ohhh he went out early today." A student said

Ruggie was shocked with this. Leona was indeed serious about what he said. He was being avoided by Leona.Leona talked to Vil that morning, asking him to be his sex friend. Vil was, at first curious to why suddenly ask him as his sex friend. But then, he realized that Ruggie was nowhere.

"Where's the child you're usually with?"

"I don't know." He replied to Vil.

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"It's complicated."

Vil had a suspicion about this. So he agreed to be his sex friend. Since Ruggie wasn't around Leona lately, Vil had to ask Rook's help to check on the hyena.Each day was a torture to Ruggie. He would often try to talk to Leona, causing him to be shoved away by his beloved person. He would also often see him around with Vil. It hurt him. They looked like the best couple you could ask for in his eyes.


	2. It hurts

That certain night, Leona had time to stay in Savanaclaw for a while. Ruggie took this chance to talk to him.

"Leona-san?"

"Tsk."

"Leona-san, you seem to be with Vil-san often."

"Yeah, and what's the matter with that?"

"Ohh, no. I just want to say that, I still love you. Please give me a chance to express my feelings for you, Leona-san!" 

"Here we go again..."

"Please..."

Leona stood up from where he was lying down, lifting Ruggie's face by the chin.

"You know, your feelings for me won't make me stay alive. Your feelings don't matter to me anyways. So quit it already." Leona's tone was something irritated, annoyed and angry at the same time.

"But still, let me tell you why. You've inspired me a lot and I love you so much, Leona-san. Please, just please. Try accepting my feelings for you." Ruggie was on the verge of crying.

"I told you, your feelings doesn't matter on me. It's not my fault why you fell for me. And don't shove your feelings towards me as if I'm worthy of someone lowly like you." Leona was indeed pissed this time that he held Ruggie's neck.

"I-it hurts. Let go, L-Leona-san." Ruggie was struggling with the painful grip in his neck, in which Leona immediately let go. But it didn't end there.Leona threw Ruggie in the pool and the next thing he did was.

"Hey, all of you." Leona called out for the other Savanaclaw Students who were still out and wide awake.

"Yes, Leader?" 

"I know some of you got some nerves of this kid. You go do your thing on him."

"Leona-san?!" Ruggie was shocked with what he said.

"B-but, leader, we--//"

"Do as I say or you will all go home as sands" Leona hissed, threatening the younger students.One by one, they approached Ruggie who was still in the pool.

"Ruggie-san, we're sorry." A student said to him, guilt seen in his eyes.

"D-don't do this. LEONA-SAN!" Ruggie shouted but Leona didn't pay attention.

"Do your thing. Or you'll never see another day" Leona said, sitting and ready to see some amusement for himself.Sadly, fate wasn't on Ruggie's side. Jack happened to be in the Heartslabyul dorms, helping out for their upcoming party.

"We really are sorry, Ruggie. But, we don't want to die." A student guiltily said, having to pull Ruggie aggressively out of the pool and they all started to beat him.

"N-no more. Sto-p... I don't want--I don't want anymore" Ruggie was pleading already as he was about to be drowned by other students.

Leona then asked them to stop and went to his room.Ruggie, struggling to get out of the pool, was helped by some bystander, but immediately shoved him away because he taught he was going to hurt him. He run to his own room and weakly fell on the ground. He was once again crying and struggling with all the injuries he had.

He tried his best to change clothes and dry himself. He tried to disinfect the bruises and some injuries he gained, but he was too weak to do it and fell asleep. Luckily, Rook was around since Vil ordered him to take a good look on Ruggie. He carefully put a medical bondage on Ruggie as he was fast asleep. That night, Rook told everything that he saw to Vil. 

Ruggie, still having an headache, saw that his injuries were all bondaged properly. He was so tired physically, mentally and specially, emotionally after all what Leona have done to him. It was traumatizing him. He got up to change his clothes to school uniform, cleaned his bruises and walked to school, covered with some band-aids and bondage everywhere.

Ruggie was avoiding every students from Savanaclaw, afraid that he would be beaten up once again and would kill him seriously next time. He sat alone during breaks, he worked alone during classes, afraid that he might get another beating.

This was Ruggie's new routine. He never talked to the other Savanaclaw students. He never came near Leona, afraid of another trauma from the person he loves dearly. He was alone for a while. He didn't want to talk to them. Although he still talk to other students from other dorms, all except the dorm where he belongs to. Rook was also the same, spying over the little hyena. Days passed by, Ruggie doing his new routine as usual. When he was in the classroom, he heard rumors about Vil and Leona.

"Leona seemed to be courting Vil the passed few days."

"Yeah, they're often together most of the time."

"It would be perfect if they would be a couple"

Ruggie thought to himself.

"Perfect couple, huh." And could feel his tears formingRumors were actually real. It was all over the school grounds, even the teachers know it. Everyone are talking about how amazing they are together, how perfectly they match, how much they suit each other. Everything positive to everyone was a negative for Ruggie. He's hurt, he doesn't know how to let the pain go.He worked hard anyways to try winning the King's heart, but why?

"You're just lowly anyways" was the sentence that Ruggie kept on repeating.

He was, unappreciated by Leona.His hard work was immediately judge by his status. That's right, he was lowly. A lowly hyena, while he was a highly-spoiled prince. There's indeed no way that they match. Unlike Vil who is a good and professional in every aspect, was respected by Leona himself.

"After all, you don't need me anyways. I might as well have my feelings go. But not for now. I still want to continue loving you..." Ruggie said, holding onto his chest as it was painful for it to endure. 

He watched the sunset with oozing pain. He suddenly came into a conclusion. Why not go to Diasomnia for a while? After all, he was afraid of the people in Savanaclaw. They caused him the trauma in the first place.That night, Ruggie took everything he had to bring with him. He escaped perfectly unnoticed by the students and dashed his way to Diasomnia.

"Ruggie? What brings you here?" Silver found Ruggie, sitting in the gates of Diasomnia.

"Ohh! Silver! It's good to see you!" Ruggie hugged him.

"Yeah, but we just met earlier." Silver said.

"Ohhh, yeah right. Anyways, would you mind if I stay in here for a while?" Ruggie asked him, fidgeting all over.

"I'm fine with it though. But let's ask Malleus-sama if he approves." Silver helped him with the bag he was bringing. Upon entering the dorms, Malleus could be seen sipping some tea.

"Malleus-sama." Silver called out.

"Ohh, Silver. You're bringing a friend?" Malleus looked at Ruggie.

"Ohhh yeah, right! Actually he's asking for your approval if he could stay here for a while."

"What's the matter?" Lilia appeared behind the two youngsters standing.

"About that..." Ruggie was hesitant about it.

"Have a seat. So we could talk about the reason." Lilia gestured to have a seat in the sofa.As soon as he sat down Silver, he was still hesitant about telling the reason.

"Your arms, what happened with those?" Malleus was seeing some band-aids sticking out of his sleeves.

"...." Ruggie was silent, not realizing that he was having a breakdown. He was crying.

"Oh dear oh dear." Lilia hands out some tissue to Ruggie.

"Leona-san..." Ruggie explained everything to the Diasomnia family, causing them to be more worried about Ruggie's health. He said he was fine but Lilia and Silver were hesitant about it, so they asked him to take off his top clothes.They were all shocked to see the bruises that Ruggie gained from the Savanaclaw students. And also from Leona. Malleus immediately agreed, after all, Ruggie was still a young one to be experiencing such things.

"I'm really sorry if I'm a nuisance to you because of my pathetic self." Ruggie bowed with all respect to Malleus and Lilia. They approached him for a small hug.

Luckily, Silver has a vacant bed, so Ruggie would be staying with Silver.Ruggie was still attending schools but he goes home to Diasomnia dorms instead of Savanaclaw.Rook was confused since he's not being able to see Ruggie anywhere recently. He was getting worried about the hyena so he reported this to Vil.That night, Leona finally made a move to Vil. He finally courted him for real.

"Vil, I want you to be my lover. You are important to me. Will you please be my lover?" Leona kneel down infront of Vil.

"Leona..."

"Yes?"

"I know that inside your heart, I'm not the one you truly love." Vil refused Leona's courting.

"What are you talking about?" Leona was confused.

"It's not me that you love,Leona. It's Ruggie and I know it."

"You're wrong! I don't like Ruggie at all!" Leona refused about it. 

"Do you even know how sad Ruggie looks like whenever he sees you with me? Do you know how Ruggie suffers because of you?!" Vil was pissed over Leona's denial.

"Vil, I don't like Ruggie, ok? Just where are these coming from?"

"I asked Rook to spy on Ruggie because I feel something is wrong. Why would you ask someone to beat the poor kid? Do you think I would like to be with someone like you?" Vil was totally mad at Leona and his actions towards Ruggie. 

"This is nonsense! Why would you--//"

"BECAUSE HIS FEELINGS MATTER, LEONA! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, HIS FEELINGS MATTER! LOOK AT YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I FEEL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUBBORNNESS." Vil sit down on his char and was stressed with Leona's behavior.

"V-Vil?" Leona tried to approach Vil, but was stopped when Vil raised a hand, saying no. 

"NO! DON'T GO NEAR ME! GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS AND BETTER FIX EVERYTHING!"

Leona was mad. Why did they have to drag Ruggie into this? It was all Ruggie's fault. It was Ruggie's fault that Vil refused him. Ruggie needs to pay for this.

As soon as Leona went back to the Savanaclaw dorms, he immediately went to Ruggie's room to confront him.

"RUGGIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHE--??" Leona was confused to see that the room was empty. Ruggie was not there. No Ruggie in sight. Leona thought he probably stayed somewhere. He better not show up in Leona's sight or else he would be in big trouble. When Leona reached his own room, his phone received a message from Vil.

"Sooner or later, you will realize how much you value Ruggie. Good night."

Was what Vil said.


	3. Leave it to me

The next morning, Leona woke up way earlier, expecting Ruggie to burst into the door for the next minutes. But no. No one was entering his room. He waited for 5 minutes. 10 minutes. And gave up when Ruggie didn't showed up for 30 minutes. Leona readied himself for school, expecting Ruggie and him would meet. He needed Ruggie to pay for a lot of things.

"Ruggie! Hurry up or we'll be late!" A student from Diasomnia called out, which Leona heard.

"I'm coming!" Ruggies rushed to that student.

Seeing Ruggie made Leona loose his mood. Just before Ruggie could enter the classroom's door, he got pulled by the collar by Leona.

"I finally found you, you piece of shit. Now you're going to pay for everything!" Leoma sneered at Ruggie, looking at his eyes fiercely.

"*coughs* L-Leona-san! Let go of m-my collar!" Ruggie struggles with his collar being pulled by Leona.

Leona needed Ruggie to pay for ruining his supposed relationship with Vil. He needed revenge.

"L-Leona-//" Just as Ruggie was about to speak, Leona punched his face.

"Ruggie!" Silver approached the hyena and the lion.

"Shut up, human! You don't have any business here!" Leona continued to punch Ruggie, but this time, in the stomach, causing Ruggie to cough really hard, blood tracing down his mouth and fall onto the floor. 

"LEONA!" Vil quickly approached them, protecting Ruggie.

Rook and Silver were holding Leona so he wouldn't hurt Ruggie any further.

"Just what are you doing!? Let me go! I need to punish that lowly bastard for ruining my plans!" Leona was now trying to be free from the grip of Rook and Silver.

"Ruggie, are you alright?" Vil knelt to check Ruggie, who was hiding his face with his hair.

"Why are you doing this?! Ruggie didn't do anything harm on you!" Vil started to backfire on Leona.

"WHY?! ISN'T HE THE CAUSE WHY YOU REJECTED ME?! HE'S AT FAULT FOR REJECTING ME, VIL! IF ONLY HE'S NOT ON THE WAY, WE WOULD CLEARLY BE A COUPLE NOW!"

"HE'S NOT, LEONA! IT'S YOUR FAULT! DON'T YOU DARE PUT THE BLAME TO HIM. I REJECTED YOU BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL THE SAME, LEONA!"

While they were backfiring words to each other, Ruggie was having some panic attacks. His breathing wasn't normal. He felt like he needed some space away from people. He tried to run while the two were fighting.

"What's the commotion in here, pups? "Divus appeared, his pointer was extended, ready to be used for whipping. 

"Leona tried to attack Ruggie,sir." Vil explained. 

"It was his fault in the first place! Ou--//" Leona let out a painful hiss after Divus whipped him. 

"Ahhh! Where's Ruggie? !" Silver exclaimed and they all checked the person used to be behind Vil. Ruggie was nowhere. He ran away without them knowing. 

Ruggie went to the infirmary after running so far so he wouldn't be caught by Leona or else he'll be beat up again. He lay down on one of the beds and hugged his knees towards hid chest. He curled himself and cried out the pain from the punches he received. He found some peace as he drift to sleep till lunch break.

Silver had to look for him during break time, worried that something might happened to him. Luckily, he saw Ruggie walking out of the infirmary. 

"Ruggie!" Silver dashed to Ruggie, helping him walk since Ruggie was still walking weakly.

"Silver! I'm sorry I had to go to infirmary without telling you." Ruggie said as soon as Silver put Ruggie's hand in his shoulder. After eating lunch, Silver and Ruggie went back to the infirmary to treat Ruggie's face and bruises. Moments later, they went to their next class and waited fot the day to pass like a wind. He wanted to take rest immediately. 

Upon arriving at the Diasomnia Dorms, Sebek greeted the human and the hyena. He immediately noticed that Ruggie was having a hard time walking, so he helped as well.

"Welcome back children. Ohhh? What happened here?" Lilia asked, looking worried over Ruggie.

"Leona-senpai and Ruggie happened to meet each other...No no, I mean, Leona-senpai saw Ruggie today and attacked him." Silver explained to Lilia, sitting Ruggie in the sofa and got some tea in the kitchen.

"Might as well get some ice packs, Silver!" Lilia shouted from the lounge. 

"Are you sure you can endure all these, Ruggie? You might end up in a lot more trouble if this continue."

"I'm fine with this, Lilia-san." Ruggie gave a smile to Lilia, though he wince at the pain.

"Here, some ice packs and tea." Silver came back from the kitchen and placed the cup of tea on the table.

"Where's Malleus-sama, Lilia-sama?" Sebek asked, expecting to see Malleus with Lilia.

"He's in the room. He's fixing the spindle." Lilia took a bite from the cookie he was eating.

Sebek went to the room that Lilia was talking about to help out Malleus. Lilia and Silver took care of Ruggie's injuries and let him rest for the day. 

"I'm afraid that there would be more problem if Leona will meet the child,don't you think?"

"I agree. But we can't just have him stop going to school. For the meantime, we need Silver to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't be harm anymore." Malleus viewed by the window as the rain starts pouring.

Leona went back to the Savanaclaw dorms and looked for Ruggie once again. He was getting aggressively mad to Ruggie because of the rejection. Rook was still confused because Ruggie is nowhere to be seen in the Savanaclaw dorms, so he went back to Pomefiore for the day.The days were all the same, Leona would beat up Ruggie if he has the chance. Lilia and Silver would help Ruggie clean up new bruises everyday. Vil constantly stressed out at Leona harming others because of the rejection.Finally, Leona accepted the fact that Vil doesn't like him and stopped beating Ruggie. Well, it was Vil's order in the first place, that's why he stopped.Ruggie had enough of the constant beating he received from Leona. He was tired of having Lilia and Silver help him. He needed some rest. A break from people. He needed to restore his mental and emotional health.

"I'm sorry, Lilia-san, Malleus-san. I'll pass dinner today. I need to rest." Ruggie tiredly stood up from his seat.

"Have a good rest, Ruggie/child." Malleus and Lilia agreed and let him go take some rest.

Leona on the other hand, missed having Ruggie around. He missed his usual waking up routine, his endless reasonings and such. Maybe this is what Vil meant. He tried talking to Ruggie in school but he was just ignored by Ruggie, even seeing him shiver when Ruggie hears his voice.

It was that night, when Ruggie suddenly felt something wrong. He woke up, breathing heavily. Good thing Silver was fast asleep. He needed some fresh air and a drink. But just as he was about to get to the kitchen, he stopped mid-air, felt like he was under some spell.

"Follow me... your fate is here." was the voice that was controlling Ruggie.

Ruggie did nothing but followed that voice. It led him to a room in a tower. It was a dark room, probably prohibited to normal human beings.

"Open the door, your fate is waiting." the voice commanded him, opening the door and seeing a spinning wheel.

"Touch it. Touch it. TOUCH...IT."It was so alluring that Ruggie can't help but walk to the spinning wheel.

He was looking around when the voice continued.

"Prick it. You're awaited."

Ruggie leaned forward to look at it, but unfortunately, he got himself pricked by the spindle, causing him to collapse on the floor.

The next morning, Silver was looking for Ruggie. He got anxious that Ruggie was nowhere in the room.

"Lilia-san! Malleus-sama!!"Silver shouted from the room, causing Lilia and Malleus to run to their child's room.

" What is it? "

" Have you seen Ruggie? He's not here! "

" Ruggie?! I did not. Neither Malleus. Try looking for him at school. He might be in there. "Lilia calmly walked over to Silver.

Silver followed what his dad said. He got ready and walked through the mirror. He immediately looked for Ruggie in the crowd. None. He was not here. He run to the classroom they are supposed to be together. He wasn't there as well. 

Leona came to school, expecting to see Ruggie and have a nice talk. He went to the class that Ruggie would be in for the afternoon subject.

"Excuse me, but is Ruggie here?" Leona asked a student.

"Ruggie-san? No, actually. It seems like he's absent for the day." A student answered him.

"It's actually weird since he doesn't skip classes." Another student exclaimed. 

Sillver went home, running as fast as he could so he could find Ruggie.

"DAD!"

"Silver?! You're early today. Where's Ruggie?"

"He's not in school! He's not in the other dorms too!"

"Then where could he be." Malleus was confused at the sudden disappearance of Ruggie.

"Maybe he's just wandering around our dorms?" Sebek suggested that idea.

"Wandering...!!! SHIT!!!" Malleus immediately stood up and run to the tower to check the spindle. Lilia, Silver and Sebek followed him.

As soon as Malleus opened the door, they saw Ruggie, on the floor.

"R-Ruggie!!" Silver look terrified to see Ruggie on the floor. Silver tried waking Ruggie up but Malleus immediately realized the trace of blood in his finger.

"H-he got pricked." Malleus was panicking because he doesn't know any remedy for this yet.

"W-what does that mean?!" Silver was crying now.

"He's under a deep sleep. He wouldn't wake up with what you're doing, I'm telling you." Malleus said.

"For now, let's bring him back to the room and talk about this." Lilia said, patting Silver's back.

They carried Ruggie all the way back to the vacant room. They put comfortable pillows and comforters for Ruggie before laying him down, putting on the blanket on top of him. 

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Lilia asked Malleus if he got some plans.

"I don't know any yet. But for now, let's check what would happen to him." Malleus was getting fidgety about this.

"Are we going to tell the Savanaclaw's dorm leader?" Sebek suddenly questioned.

"..."

"No, we can't. Not yet." Silver interrupted.

"And why is that?"

"You know how much Ruggie suffered because of him. We can't have him see Ruggie for now, specially we don't know if he's even going to live."

"I agree. Silver got some point."

"For now, let's leave him for a while. We'll have to see him again tomorrow."

The three left, except for Silver, who suggested to sleep in that room so he could check at Ruggie.

The next day came, Leona still looking for Ruggie. It continued for 2 weeks consecutively. He's starting to get worried about this. Knowing Ruggie, he's not the type to skip classes for 2 weeks straight. He talked to Crowley, asking if Ruggie gave him a temporary leave. Crowley answered sincerely that no, he did not. Leona got more worried because Ruggie was nowhere. He had to call Vil for help.

"Hello?"

"Vil! I need your help!"

"What about?"

"It's about... Ruggie. He's missing. He's not attending school for 2 weeks already!" Leona panicked on the other side of the line.

"Ruggie is what?!"

Rook interrupted.

"That's what I've been talking about. I can't find him in the Savanaclaw dorms so I was getting worried about him sleeping out in the cold."

They looked for Ruggie everywhere but no sign of Ruggie at all. It was getting darker so they had to retreat. Leona went to Savanaclaw and asked the other students if they saw Ruggie.

"No, leader... We haven't seen him after the incident of... Of beating him."

"... I see..."

Leona went to check Ruggie's room. Everything looked untouched for weeks. There were already dust seen from the left things on the table. He slept in Ruggie's room for the night, expecting Ruggie to come home sooner.

"Leona-san! Wake up already or you'll be late!"

Leona woke up, thinking it was Ruggie who wake him.

"Ruggie?" Leona looked around the room. Still no Ruggie in sight.

"Am I hallucinating...?" Leona closed his eyes for a while, remembering his dream that Ruggie was dying from the desert.Leona stood up from Ruggie's bed, went to take a shower and got ready for school to check Ruggie once again.

The passed two weeks, Ruggie was sleeping in the bed of flowers. The members of Diasomnia taking turns to check on Ruggie.

Ruggie was in his own world. The voice was right, he was awaited in that world.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome, Ruggie. I've been waiting for you." A figure familiar to Ruggie came walking to him.

"L-Leona-san?! Why are you here?!" Ruggie was still afraid of Leona.

"You don't have to he afraid. I won't hurt you." The Leona he met spread out his arms, ready for a cuddle.

Ruggie hesitantly approached him, but once Ruggie felt the sincere, warm hug, he felt comfortable now. He hugged back the Leona he met in his world.Leona asked for other students if they ever saw Ruggie around. But all of them answered the same thing. They did not see Ruggie around. Leona needed to fix this immediately.Ruggie asked the Leona he met about things he would like to ask the real Leona.

"Why are you here, Leona-san?"

"I'm here, waiting for you. Is it wrong to wait for the person I loved?" Leona in his world was too kind. Too new for him, but he know he'll adjust to it.

"But, why did you have to hurt me?" It was one of the most painful questions Ruggie wanted to ask.

"It was all my fault. I was in denial of my feelings. I didn't want to feel hurt." Leona looked at him, straight in the eys.

"But you don't have to worry about that anymore. You have me now, after all." Leona placed a flower crown on Ruggie's head.

Ruggie was happy because finally, his love was appreciated. He was appreciated. He didn't want to wake up at all anymore.

They would often walk around, have fun talks together in the garden. Would go into adventures that Ruggie never experienced. And what he loved the most was, stargazing."You know what, sirius is the next brightest star after the sun?"

"I know that well, Leona-san shishishi."

"But you know what's the brightest star that I ever treasured in me?" Leona looked at Ruggie with a sincere smile.

"What is it?" Ruggie turned his head and met Leona's eyes. They were sparkling out of joy. He really wished that he wouldn't wake up anymore.

"It's name is Ruggie. You're my most valued star and treasure." Leona smiled widely and gave Ruggie a kiss on the forehead."Leona-san, I loved you. Promise me you wouldn't ever hurt me again, ok?" Ruggie was getting teary because of the affection he was getting.

Leona put his hands on Ruggie's cheek. His fingers wiping some tears.

"I know, Ruggie. And I love you too. I promise you from here that I would never hurt you." Leona hugged him tightly.The days were the same, Silver would often stay out late to check on Ruggie. Leona searching for Ruggie all over. It was then Malleus found a solution and all he needed was Leona to do it.

"Are you sure about it, Malleus?" Lilia gave him the final question.

"I am. After all, I am a descendant." Malleus left and looked for Leona.

Leona was running back and forth from the school hallways, attempting to bump in to Ruggie. He did bump into someone, but it was Malles.

"Malleus, not today. I'm getting stressed out here. Do your revenge next time." Leona stood up and was about to run when Malleus spoke.

"Ruggie Bucchi."

"What did you say?" Leona stopped his tracks and looked at Malleus.

"Ruggie needs you right now." Malleus said calmly, walking towards him.

"What are you trying to say?! " Leona was getting paranoid at this.

"He needs your help or you'll loose him soon."

"Wh-- Where is he?" Leona finally gave in and talked calmly to Malleus.

"Follow me." Malleus walked, signalling Leona to follow him.

Meanwhile, Ruggie was wandering around the garden. He saw Leona, wind swaying his hair as it harmonizes with the air. Ruggie approached him and saw Leona was... crying.

"Leona-san?? Why are you crying?!" Ruggie was flustered with the sight.

"R-Ruggie,it's you." Leona immediately wiped his tears away.

"Why are you crying? Tell me?"

"I can feel that your time is coming sooner, Ruggie. I can't help but cry."

"You don't have to. After all, we're ready for this." Ruggie ruffled Leona's hair and smiled sincerely.

"I know. It's just hard to say goodbye."

"Me too. I'm not ready to say goodbye to you, Leona-san. But I have too." Ruggie placed the flower crown that he's been doing the passed days.

"You better smile like you usually do ok!" Ruggie smiles and soon, he felt that he's about to return.

"R-Ruggie! Don't leave me yet--" Leona hugged him tightly.

"You stupid. You don't have to be sad." Ruggie was in awe and smiled worriedly.

"I'll be waiting."

"I know. And so I will! shishishi!"

Leona was crying too much that Ruggie needed to do the last move.

"No need to be sad! Now, Laugh with me!" Ruggie casted a magic to Leona, causing him to mimic his movements.

They both laugh till the last moments together. Ruggie freed Leona from his magic, his hand reaching Leona's lips to extend them for a smile while he cries.

"I'll definitely miss this version of you, Leona-san. Goodbye."

"I love you, Ruggie. I'll see you soon!" Leona held on Ruggie's hand and soon after, Ruggie was gone. 

Malleus took Leona to the room where Ruggie had been.

"Ruggie!"

"Now you listen here. You need to follow my instructions or else, we will fail saving Ruggie." Malleus demanded Leona to listen carefully.

"First, tell me. Do you love Ruggie, Leona?" Malleus needed an immediate answer.

"I don't kn--//"

"YES OR NO?!"

"Y-yes! I do!"

"Are you willing to sacrifice anything to save him?"

"I am. As long as he would live."

"Well then, you have to make him drink this. Through a kiss of course." Malleus showed the potion he was making the previous week.

"I-I... Give that to me." Leona grabbed the potion and immediately drank some and kissed Ruggie, making him drink the potion.

"Good. We'll just have to wait for him to wake up." Malleus explained, Leona handing him the bottle.After a few seconds, Ruggie started to open his eyes slowly.

"H... mmm? Where?" Ruggie said, eyes still half-closed from the drowsiness and closed them once again.

"Ruggie!!"

"???...?!" Ruggie was startled and immediately opened his eyes.

"Leo--//" Ruggie suddenly got hugged by Leona. It was making him uncomfortable, struggling to go out of Leona's embrace.

"You definitely shouldn't have waken me up." Ruggie said, still remembering the Leona he met in his world.

"Ruggie? What are you--//" Ruggie immediately shoved Leona away from him.

"W-why do you have to be here?!" Ruggie felt tears falling down.

"Let me explain--//"

"Was playing with m-my feelings and beating me up not more than enough to satisfy you?! W-why!?"

"Ruggie, wait. Look--//" Leona tried to approach him but--

"No! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Ruggie was shivering, afraid of the trauma he got from him.

"Leona, I think you should let him rest." Lilia interrupted.

"WAIT! LISTEN TO ME RUGGIE--//" Leona suddenly remembered what Vil said. He need to consider how Ruggie feels.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have you feel afraid of me. I was in denial of what I feel about you." Leona let his pride down and apologized.

"BUT IT STILL WOULDN'T CHANGE THE TRAUMA AND THE ANXIETY I GOT. I- I was afraid to talk to others that they might beat me up again. T-the trauma of you beating me still repeats on my head. You saying I'm lowly and unworthy, they all ring in my head. It's scary, I can't handle it." Ruggie was crying and getting anxious at the same time.Leona can't help but pull Ruggie into a hug. He could feel Ruggie struggle from his hug.

"Ruggie, I'm sorry. You've suffered more than enough. Let me do things for you. Let me have your heart once again." Leona wiped Ruggie's tears away with his fingers.

"I'm not fine, Leona-san. I-I can't trust you any longer. You were my happiness but it was also you who broke it. I don't find any more reasons to give you back my heart if it's already broken." Ruggie pushed away Leona.

"I'm at fault, so I'll be the one doing the mending. I'll heal you so believe me." Leona knelt down on the floor to meet Ruggie's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Leona-san. I need some time for myself. I've done more than enough to win your heart. I'm done now."

"Then I swear, right in front of you and everyone who's here. I swear to you that I will never give up on trying to have you back on my arms. Now, sincerely and true. I swear that till I die, you have my heart Ruggie." He kissed Ruggie on the forehead. 

"It's my time to have your heart and trust back. I love you, Ruggie."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to suggest something!


End file.
